Remembrace
by Nekon
Summary: Um, Momiji's moms' remembers, Akito get's mad, and Kyou gets the crap beaten out of him... bad expanation but not an absolutely horrible story ^^""


Remembrance  
  
by Sage (yes yes, I know different name ^^"")  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
This has no plot, and a little OOC. However if you like Kyou, you might like this ^^"". It's really not that horrible, just not that good ^^.  
  
means thoughts  
  
( ) other comment (pertaining to story)  
  
{ } Authors comment {don't worry, not many}  
  
Now on the the wonderful {cough cough} story  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
  
  
Kyou strolled after Momiji, a disgruntled expression on his face. He didn't know how he had been coerced into going with Momiji to the store other than Tohru had given him a very wide-eyes look. Looking up, he gazed at the skipping boy for a few seconds before closing his eyes in annoyance. Damn it!  
  
He had been looking away, idly watching a couple make out under a Sakura tree when he heard a familiar voice cry out in front of him. Jerking his head up, he broke into a hurried walk, not wanting to move to quickly as to give away his concern, but at the same time wanting to get there as fast as possible.  
  
Coming aorund the corner, he found Momiji sprawled out on the ground, sof brown eyes wide and trembling. Following the rabbit's gaze, he found a blond-haired lady staring right back at the younger boy, clutching a small wallet in her hands. Kyou blinked a few times before narrowing his eyes. That lady was Momiji's mother!  
  
"You…you…Momiji…" She breathed.  
  
She looked down at the wallet, and than back again, her eyes almost as wide as her sons.  
  
"You… Momiji, my son…" stuttering, it looks like she was going to cry.  
  
Oh Shit kyou thought slowly.  
  
Momiji gave a worless cry and sprang to his feet, springing off inot the forest. Kyou looked after him for a second, than at Momiji's mother and back again. It didn't take long for Kyou to make a decission and after a quickly sketched bow, he sprinted after the younger boy, tearing through the foilage.  
  
It took twenty minutes for Momiji to tire out and for Kyou to catch up. When he finally reached the younger boy, he found the rabbit curled up in a ball under a small outhanging, sobbing uncontrollable into his arms. Blinking, Kyou looked uncertainly around, half-heartedly hoping someone like Tohru would just appear. He had never been good at comforting anyone and he wasn't going to suddenly grow the ability now. Tentatively, he crept forward, gently patting the blond on the head. Momiji seemed to care less about Kyou's uncertainties and flung himself into the older boys arms.  
  
Small arms clutched tightly around kyou's chest as Momiji curled up on his lap, content to simply cry his heart out in the shelter of kyou's arms. He didn't even twitch when it started to rain, the cold drops landing softly on Kyou's bent neck, slithering down his back.  
  
For once however, kyou was able to resist his pent up energy and instead breathed softly, trying to simply be there for Momiji. As much as the boy annoyed him, he was still family and didn't like the see the blond in pain. And while he couldn't fully understand what was going on, he knew what it was like to have 'mother woes'.  
  
The hard rain had begun to lighten up by the time Momiji finally raised his head.  
  
"She remembered." The boy whispered softly, staring with unseeing eyes forward.  
  
"I dropped my picture wallet and she happened to be ther to pick it up. She saw a picture of us together and I could suddenly see in her eyes that she remembered."  
  
Momiji shuddered slightly, though whether it was from the chilling cold, or from the memory Kyou couldn't discern.  
  
"I always wanted her to remember, no matter how selfish it was, but when I thappened, I didn't knw what to do." Momiji bit his thumbnail.  
  
"I didn't want to see the hatred in her eyes, and Tousan will get mad, and so will Hatori."  
  
Kyou blinked, "Hatori…?"  
  
Momiji nodded slightly but did not elaborate. However, Kyou figured it out himself. Momiji's father couldn't get invovled as much as before since his wife didn't remember. So who was the one that ended up mostly taking care of Momiji? Hatori. The stern man was always the one to punish the younger boy, or take him to any necessary appointments. It was only natural Momiji created a bond with Hatori; the older man was probably more a father than his real one, no matter how distant he acted.  
  
Kyou couldn't speak for Momiji's parents, considering he didn't even know their names much less their actions or opinion. But he did know a little (admittedly very little) about Hatori.  
  
"Hatori won't hate you. He might get mad and punish you for not being careful, but he won't hate you. He cares for you."  
  
"How do you know?" Momiji squeaked softly, looking for reassurance.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"That he cares."  
  
Kyou blinked uncertainly. This really wasn't his area of expertise.  
  
"Well, he wouldn't get mad otherwise would he?" Blank look from Momiji. "Hatori's usually a relatively calm guy right?"  
  
A nod of agreement.  
  
"Well, if he didn't care, why would he get mad? It obviously has to be something important enough to him for him to allow his calm to be broken." Kyou grimaced, uncertain if what he had said made any sense.  
  
"Hai!" the boy said eagerly, a small sign of his usualy bright smile appearing on his face.  
  
Apparantly to Momiji it did.  
  
"Anou… eto.." Kyou looked down, uncomfortable with the moment. "Right, lets go back!"  
  
Momiji nodded, struggling to his feet. With a sigh, Kyou crouched slightly.  
  
"Come one." Momiji just stared, uncomprehending. 'Get on my back or else we'll never make it freakin home. I'm sure everyones already pissed as it is."  
  
Momiji stared for a few seconds before he smiled softly and nodded. He stepped forward and slowly climbed onto Kyou's back.  
  
"Thank you." Momiji muttered.  
  
"Uh, yeah, well don't ever expect it again!" Kyou stated harshly, trying to cover up his embarrassment.  
  
The younger boy was silent the entire walk to the Souma residence, his head resting against Kyou's shoulder and his hands loosely linked around the cat's next.  
  
Kyou used his foot to kick open the door to the main house and walked in, glancing around for any sign of life.  
  
"Hello? Anyone here?" He called out, looking around in frusteration.  
  
"Everyones out looking for Momiji." A tiny voice spoke up and Kyou looked down to find Risa staring up at his, gently eyes concerned.  
  
"Ah… Konnichiwa Risa." For some reason the small girl brought out a softer side in Kyou, just like Tohru. Maybe it was because she was so quiet and delicate acting. "I have him right here."  
  
"Momiji? Do you." A cold voice came from the side and almost immediately Risa moved behind Kyou.  
  
Akito strode forward, unusual eyes flashing. {hehe, don't know actual color ^^""} He reached out and tore Momiji off of Kyou's back, simultaneously knocking the cat incarnate to the side.  
  
Kyou staggerd back, smacking into the wall. He turned back just in time to see Momiji thrust to the floor with a startled cry, hands raised up to protect himself.  
  
Akito stalked to the side of the room, picked something up and stormed back. A long wooden rod was held in his hand and as soon as he was close enough, he raised it up, eyes shadowed at he stared down.  
  
Momiji whimpered in terror, but couldn't move since he was still weak from earlier. As well, the consequences of running would likely be more severe than the current punishment.  
  
"Matte!" Kyou called, rushing forward, "You'll kill him with that!"  
  
Akito seemed to care less, anger burning in his eyes. He started to lower the stick at a rapid pace.  
  
Kyou looked at the stick, than the cowering Momiji and came to a quick, impulsive decision. With sudden resolution, he stepped forward.  
  
~SMACK~  
  
The blow was strong enough to knock Kyou over, wrenching a painful cry from his lips. More blows rained down, each sending sparks of bright light across his lcosed lids, each connectino shocking and startling. It felt like the skin was being slowly torn from his back, and while it seemed infinite at the moment, Kyou later found out it was only 5-6 blows.  
  
Vaguely, he could feel Momiji shaking underneath him, making small noises of a trapped animal. From what sounded like the corner, he could faintly hear Risa wailing, absolutely terrified. It seemed to last forever, until there was a sharp pain on the side of his head, though unknown if accidental or deliberate, sending the world wheeling, disappearing in a sharp whirl of pain.  
  
  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
  
  
Slowly, the noise that was piercing through Kyou's skull could be identified as crying. With supreme effort, the orange haired boy forced his eyes open. Two blurry figured appeared and he blinked blearily, trying to focus.  
  
"Mo-mi-ji?" he slurred.  
  
The two fuzzy shapes jerked and leaned closer, allowing Kyou to focus his eyes. Two tear filled children stared at his face.  
  
"Kyou! You're awake!" Momiji cried, joy lighting his eyes.  
  
Kyou looked a little bewilderedly at the guilt in Momiji's eyes before struggling to sit up. The sharp pain from the movement was accompanied by a flash of memory, and it was only with fierce control was Kyou able to retain his reponse. He was feeling too sickly and the two younger children were too frightened for him to do anything at the moment.  
  
Finally, he decided to get more safe information, saving the more upsetting for later.  
  
"How long was I out?"  
  
"A-about twenty minutes."  
  
"Soka." Kyou smiled weakly, feeling his eyes swirl slightly as he climbed to his feet.  
  
Both Risa and Momiji moved forward immediately to lend the dazed boy some support.  
  
Kyou looked down at them, trying to decide the next course of action. It was obvious the children would not be ablt to make that decision.  
  
"Um… hey, why don't we go over to Shigure's house and wait for everyone?" Kyou suggested.  
  
From the way the two children's eyes lit up, he surmised that he had said the right thing. He started to take a step towards the door and found himself almost falling flat on his face if it wasn't for the two other children.  
  
Gah, I can barely walk much less navigate the way back to Shigure's house. But he looked down at the two trembling children and knew he had to try. He wasn't able to move without holding onto one of their shoulders, but he managed quite well than. The three of them moved at a very slow pace out of the house and up the driveway to the gate. Kyou could feel a gaze following them in the back of his mind, like a small pinch, but he didn't have the energy or the want to try and find out where it was coming from and if it was Akito or not.  
  
With a resolute sigh, he set out with one purprose. To make it to Shigure's house without collapsing.  
  
  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
  
  
With a sigh, Yuki pushed open the door to the main house, truding in, soaking wet. He was followed by Shigure, Hatsuharu, Hatori, and Ayame, all of which had similar disgruntled expression at being soaked, though Shigure still had a slight smile, just slightly croaked at the corner.  
  
"Well, looks like no one could find Momiji." Shigure looked around cheerfully, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.  
  
"I hope he's alright." Yuki said, concerned.  
  
"I'm sure he is. Momiji's mother said that Kyou went after him, and as irresponsible he is, it's better than him being on his own." Hatsuharu said slowly.  
  
"Of course!" Ayame grinned, bounching forward. He disappeared into another room, and the four that were left raised their eyebrows slightly.  
  
"Maybe they called or something, is anyone home?" Yuki asked.  
  
Hatori strode forward, blank expression. "Akito and Risa-"  
  
"Hatori!" A voice called from within, sounding urgent.  
  
Hatori and Shigure looked at each other in concern; Ayame never called Hatori by his full name.  
  
Yuki watched them run out of the room in surprise, trading a glance with Hatsuharu before moving after them. He found them standing in silence, looking down at something that Ayame was pointing at, pale-faced. Creeping forward, he peeked around Hatori's shoulder (he had been staying as far away Ayame as he could) and looked down as well. He could feel his expression tightening as he took in the small puddle of blood on the floor.  
  
A hand landed on his shoulder and he jumped, whirling around to find Hatsuharu looking back at him, a concerned expression on his normally dazed face.  
  
A sudden ringing made them all jump and they whirled to look at the phone. Hatori was the first to move and he walked solidly forward, picking up the phone.  
  
"Yes?" he said, his normal short greeting.  
  
Whoever was on the other line seemed to have taken over the conversation, for Hatori didn't say anything for the next couple of minutes. His eyes narrowed slightly at whatever was being said until finally he hung up with a quick reassurance that he was on his way.  
  
Immediately, he started to stide towards the door, the others trailing after him.  
  
"Who was that?" Yuki called out.  
  
"Momiji. Him, Kyou and Risa are at Shigure's and it sounds like Kyou's injured." Hatori didn't say any more, though there must have been since he'd been on the phone for at least 5 minutes, but the others decided not to question at the moment.  
  
They all jumped into the car (Though Ayame was forbidden to go since he was vulnerable to cold and needed to warm up) and speed off to Shigure's house.  
  
  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
  
  
Momiji was insistently pushing a cloth against Kyou's head and the orange haired boy immediately batted him away.  
  
"Ach, dang it Momiji stop!" he yelped.  
  
Momiji however didn't seem to cowed, considering the older boy wasn't even successfully knocking his hand away. He usually missed and when he did actually connect, it was light with barely any force. This however was more concerning to Momiji than anything else. Kyou had been uncoordinated and dazed the entire time since he had woken up, and now that Momiji had recovered form his shock, he was able to concentrate on it more.  
  
"We need to stop the bleeding." He said determinedly.  
  
Risa peeked over Momiji's shoulder and nodded with more confidence that she felt. Kyou scowled at the two, but sulkily stopped shoving away the persisting hands. Momiji smiled in satisfaction and went back to patting at the wound.  
  
"Okay, Risa, the bandages!" Momiji stuck his arm backwards, doing an impression of a doctor at a surgery table.  
  
The girl giggled slightly and grabbed the bandages, placing them softly in Momiji's hand. He than reached forward and shoved it onto Kyou's wound. The older boy grimaced in pain and jerked back.  
  
"You're doing it wrong." A voice from the doorway.  
  
All three turned, though Kyou did a rather sloppy job of it and had to realign his head. He was feeling to dizzy to care how silly it may have looked.  
  
Hatori walked into the room, followed by Yuki, Hatsuharu and Shigure, placing his medic case on the table and gently moving Momiji away so that he had the position in front of Kyou. He efficiently moved Kyou's hair out of the way and blotted away the dried blood. He than manuevered the younger boy into a position that would be easier for the doctor to treat him. Distantly, Kyou felt he should be protesting the high-handedness, but he just didn't have the energy.  
  
There was silence in the room as Hatori quickly wrapped up Kyou's head wound. As soon as he was done, the doctor leaned back and looked at Kyou closely.  
  
"Does your head hurt badly?" He asked.  
  
"No, It's fine. I'm fine!" Kyou pipped up.  
  
One eyebrow rose delicately, and than Hatori raised his right hand.  
  
"How many fingers am I holding up."  
  
Silence. Kyou looked at the older boys hand for the longest time, before shifting his eyes to the side slightly to look at Hatori. The other man simply stared back with hard eyes, waiting for a response. Kyou switched his gaze back to the fingers again before glancing at the group near the door. None of them did anything to give the amount away. Finally he sighed and decided to venture a guess.  
  
"Three…" He drawled out, bitting his lower lip uncertainly and squinting his eyes.  
  
The other eyebrow rose to join the former and Hatori put his hands down. "Once you go to sleep you'll have to be woken up every hour to check that concussion."  
  
Kyou scowled. Guess I guessed wrong.  
  
Hatori looked up again. "Any other wounds."  
  
"No, I'm fine." Kyou maintained, ignoring that he had just been informed that he had a concussion.  
  
"His back's hurt." Momiji peeped up from where he sat next to Hatsuharu, the older boys' arm circling the young boys' shoulders. Yuki was sitting with Risa on his lap.  
  
"Momiji!" Kyou hissed.  
  
The boy flushed slightly but didn't look away from Kyou's glassy eyes.  
  
Hatori reached out and started to lift up the injured boys shirt. Kyou squeaked and jerked away.  
  
"I said I'm fine!"  
  
Hatori didn't say anything, he simply looked up into Shigure's eyes and the two seemed to silently communicate for a few seconds before the author crouched down and grabbed Kyou's arms, pulling them above his head.  
  
"Oy! What the fuck you doing? You bastard, let me go!" Kyou protested, struggling slightly, though his strength was obviously sorely depleted.  
  
Shigure looked rather amused while Hatori cooly lifted up his shirt and twisted Kyou around so that he could get a good look at his back. Momiji and Rise winced and looked away, ducking their face into the shoulders of Yuki and Hatsuharu, both who looked rather ill.  
  
While there was only perhaps only 6 wounds, they were already dark and purpling, two openly bleeding still. The deep welts ran along the left side of his back, swollen and painful looking.  
  
"Lean forward against the table." Hatori commanded.  
  
Kyou obediently leaned over the table to give the older man better access. Now that it had been revealed, he didn't have any more energy to fight it. He simply raised his arms and rested his head against them, closing his arms.  
  
Taking out some cream, Hatori began to rub it in to prevent infection. The silence continued for ten minutes, with only the sound of the hand rubbing the cream in. The solemn quiet was suddenly and rudely broken into by a loud snore erupting from the now sleeping Kyou.  
  
"Doesn't look like he's been too tramatized." Shigure laughed.  
  
Yuki smiled in relief. While he was rather uncertain what exactly had gone on, he knew what it was like to be terrorized by Akito. Kyou and him always argued, but he couldn't imagine the fiesty cat subdued and frightened. And truly didn't want it.  
  
"Momiji." Hatori spoke up suddenly, and the little blond looked up, eyes tired. "What happened?"  
  
Momiji flinced slightly and looked down. With a slow, halting voice, he began to recount the events that had happened earlier that day. No one said anything to interrupt until he was finished. And than no one was quite sure what to say.  
  
"I'm staying here tonight, I want to watch over Kyou tonight and make sure his concussion doesn't worsen."  
  
"Why don't you all stay here?" Shigure suddenly pipped up, flickering his eyes at the two youngest in the room when Hatori looked at him. "I'll go to the main house and make sure everythings fine there." In other words, he was going to go watch over Akito.  
  
"That sounds good." Hatori climbed to his feet. "It's late, everyone in bed. Risa, since me and Kyou are going to stay in Shigure's room since it's downstairs, you can have his room. Yuki, if you don't mind, Momiji and Hatsuharu are going to sleep in your room. However, first help me put Kyou into Shigure's bed" Everyone nodded at these commands and got up to head to their respective rooms.  
  
Hatori bent over and lifted the sleeping orange hair up, and with Hatsuharu and Yuki's help, manuevered him into Shigure's room and stomach down on the bed.  
  
"Alright, go to bed now." The two looked at him for a long moment before nodding.  
  
Hatori looked at the slumbering Kyou and sighed. This was really a problem.  
  
  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
  
  
"Kyou, you need to wake up now. Kyou." Hatori's insistent voice gratted on Kyou's already raw nerves and finally penetrated his comfortable haze, forcing him back into the world and living. Which now really really included pain.  
  
"Whaaa-? Lea' me 'lone." Kyou slured. (Leave me alone)  
  
"You need to answer these questions first." Hatori said, his tone of voice booking no argument. "The quicker you do, the quicker you can go back to bed."  
  
"Mmmm." Kyou mummered in consent.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Kyou Souma."  
  
"What's the name of the owner of this house?"  
  
"Shigure."  
  
"Have you had sex yet?"  
  
"No-What!!!" Kyou's eyes burst open and he stared in shock at Hatori.  
  
"Just checking, you can go back to bed now."  
  
Kyou blinked a few times, starting to think that maybe he was still asleep and had just dreamed that last conversation. He laid back down and relaxed slightly, still to dazed to care about the fact that Hatori was sitting there watching him.  
  
"You know…" He slurred, too close to sleep to have any reservations, "you should talk to Momiji."  
  
Hatori looked at him sharply, bewildered, though his expressin didn't show it. "What?"  
  
"He's all concerned you hate him. You should talk to him." With that, satisified that he had gotten the responsibility off his shoulders, Kyou dropped back into sleep.  
  
Blinking a few times, Hatori sat back and thought about what Kyou just said. Hate Momiji? Where would the young boy get all that from? He refrained from leaving the room, since as a doctor he couldn't leave his patient, but he desperately wanted to.  
  
"You can go. I'll stay here with him." A soft voice said from the doorway.  
  
Hatori looked up in surprise to find Yuki standing there, dressed in his pajamas.  
  
'Yuki?"  
  
"Momiji's outside." Yuki walked in and sat next the Shigure's bed, glancing down at the sleeping Kyou, before looked expectantly up at Hatori.  
  
The older man nodded and stood up, going to find Momiji. At the door he paused and, without looking back, spoke over his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Yuki smiled back at the empty doorway before looking down at Kyou.  
  
"That was very nice of you." Yuki didn't elaborate whether he was refering to Kyou protecting Momiji from Akito, and telling Hatori to talk to the formention young boy.  
  
"Yeah, well it's never gonna happen again, so do't expect anything." Kyou scowled up at Yuki for a second, one bleary eye peeking out from behind his hair.  
  
"Alright, I'll make sure not to." Yuki laughed softly.  
  
"Hnnn." The other boy scowled and closed his eyes again.  
  
Yuki reached out and gently stroked the orange hair back. Kyou allowed this and relaxed into the caress, dropping quickly into sleep with the soothing movement.  
  
  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
  
  
Hatori glanced out the door, finally spotting a curled up blond on the ground, looking up at the stary sky.  
  
"Momiji?"  
  
"Ah! Hatori-san!" Momiji jumped and looked over his shoulder, surprised, before sheepishly looking back down.  
  
"What are doing out here? You're going to get a cold and than I'm going to have to take care of you as well." Hatori stated.  
  
"Hai." Momiji murmured.  
  
Brows crinkling, the older man walked closer. Momiji was almost never this docile, not unless something was wrong. Could it truly be that, as Kyou said, Momiji thought he hated him? But why?  
  
"Momiji – " He started, only to be cut off as the small blond suddenly flung himself against him.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for her to remember! I'm sorry!" The boy sobbed, burying his face into Hatori's stomach.  
  
The doctor oofed as the hair was knocked from him, before looking down at the sobbing boy.  
  
"Momiji, I'm not mad." He said, his tone impossible soft. {for him at least ^^}  
  
"You… you're not?" Momiji looked up tentatively.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"That means you don't care!" Momiji suddenly howled.  
  
Hatori blinked in bewilderment. Where in the world had that come from?  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because you're not mad and that means it's not important enough for you to care!"  
  
huh? Hatori thought. Deciding to just ignore that nonsensical train of thought, he bent down.  
  
"I do care, and I'm happy that you're safe."  
  
"You're not mad that Kaasan remember because of me?"  
  
"Nope, it's not your fault. When I erased her memory, I'm afriad I didn't do it as efficiently as I could because I didn't want to do it in the first place. It's not your fault."  
  
Momiji nodded against Hatori's neck, his warm tears cooling against Hatori's flesh.  
  
"Than…" He whispered, "what happens now?"  
  
"I'm not sure, it all depends on what your mom and dad decide."  
  
"Alright." Momiji whispered quietly.  
  
"Come on, you need to sleep." Hatori stated, lifting the small boy into his arms. Momiji lay limp in his arms, only moving to curl his arms around Hatori's neck.  
  
"Wanna stay with you." The boy whispered.  
  
Hatori paused, started. He had never realized that Momiji held him in such high regard. No one had before, because they all feared his power. Ayame and Shigure didn't fear it, but as friends and yearmates, they didn't hold any kind of awe towards him. Though Ayame seemed to admire him. Shigure… Shigure was hard to figure out. He usually knew what the other man was thinking, but not always what he was feeling.  
  
Glancing down again at the sleepy blond, he sighed. He had never had to deal with this kind of thing before.  
  
"Alright, I have a feeling Yuki's going to stay up for a while, and I have to stay away to keep an eye on Kyou, so would you like to join us?"  
  
Momiji nodded vigerously and looked up, smiling his first real, bright smile the whole night.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Alright. Come one."  
  
Hatori turned and headed inside. Momiji sighed in contentment and leaned closer to the older man, relishing being held, something that didn't have often. Than he whispered.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Gah, don't know why I wrote this. Had like no plot and the conflict isn't really even fixed ^^"". I just wanted to beat Kyou up a little and have Hatori and Momiji have a close moment ^^"". Oh well, it's all good. Sucky story yet again, but I wrote a FB one! And it's wasn't even Shounen-ai!!! WOW!!!! Hmmm…. That means I need to write one soon ^^. NE ways, enjoy this sucky piece of writing! JA!~! 


End file.
